promised from be for birth
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Aikka and Molly are promised be for her birth
1. parent's encounter, escap the crogs

"Come on!" A man yelled and grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her out of the burning place. A bored fell where the woman had bin standing less then a minuet later. The man ran as fast as he could, still holding on to her hand. They where running for their lives.  
You see, they were the king and the quean of Elantimaya, and they were running out of there palace because the crogs had set it a flame. They had to get out, other wise the grogs would surly kill them and there unborn child. The crogs were chasing them.

A space ship landed a few yards away. The door opened and a hand reached out. The king through his beloved in and faced the up coming death. He yelled to his love and those in the ship

"Get out of hear! I▓ll hold them off!■

At that the ship door closed and took off. The queen watch as the door closed. The flame grows as the crogs got closer to her love. The ship was in space for a week, when it finally landed it landed on Nourasian.

The king and queen stood in front of the ship as the door opened. The people came out and lined up in front of the ship.

"Welcome to Nourasian, we hope you will feel at home hear during your stay hear" the quean of Nourasian said.

"Nemini?" the queen of Elantimaya asked. The king looked at his wife.

"You know her?" he asked his wife.

"Maya? Is that really you? I can't believe it!" the queen of Nourasian said then ran to hug her old friend.

"It is so nice to see you again" Maya said.

"I agree" the queen of Nourasian said.

"My dear, I understand you are happy to see an old friend but would you mind introducing me to her at least?" the king asked.

"Oh of course, Maya, this is my husband Arenk, Arenk, this is Maya, we met a long time ago when we where young. She is queen of Elantimaya" the queen of Nourasian said.

The king of Nourasian bowed.■ It is a pleasure to meat you" he said.

Maya curtsied "it is a pleasure to meat you as well" she said.

Nemini smiled and asked Maya what she'd bin up to all these years. Maya was happy to tail Nemini and her husband about her life but became sad when she got to the part about her husband.

"Maya, what is the mater?" Nemini asked.

"It's just that, well, my love sacrificed himself to save me and" she didn't bother to finish. She just put her hand over her stomach and looked at her friend and her friend's husband. They understood.

"So you're pregnant?" the king asked. Maya nodded.■ What are the odds that it will be a girl?" the king asked. Maya looked at him, confused. She didn't understand why he was asking this but she answered.

"Not very good, you see, my love's family has only given birth to boys for more then a thousand years, they say that the next girl fathered by some one in his family will hold the wait of the world on her shoulders, but I don't fully understand why" she said.

The king didn't know what he was so post to say.▓ There hasn't bin a female born in the fathers family for over that much time? How can that be?' he thought.

"Why did you ask?" Maya asked.

The king was brought back to reality when she asked this. He coughed in his hand and began to speak.■ I asked because we have a three year old son who refuses to even tail to a girl he doesn't know. He said that in the fetcher the only woman he will wed is one he's known for his or her hole life" he said. She nodded.

"And you were wondering if I would promise my child to him if it turns out to be a girl?" she asked. He nodded.■ Well, if by some chance it is a girl I will gladly promise her to your son" she said.

"Maya, why don't we go and tail, you know, to catch up?" Nemini asked. Maya nodded and they walked off. The king went with them.

A/N: I couldn't think of anything so I decided to change my story just a little, I hope you all like the changes! I don't own Oban star racers! 


	2. Chapter 2 : Maya meats Aikka

The king and two queens walked through the garden, talking about there children.  
Neither of the women could wait to find out what Maya's child would be. The odds were it would be a boy but they still hoped for a girl. Maya liked the idea of having a girl. It was ok if it turned out to be a boy, but she wanted a girl so she knew her child would have a true love. She wanted it to be a girl so it could marry Gemini▓s son. If this young man wanted a girl he knew then he most likely wanted to fall in love, and if that was the case then Maya wanted her child, if it was a girl, to be with him. She wanted her baby to be with some one that would really love her or him. If Gemini▓s son would love her child then she wanted her child to be a girl.

Soon they saw a little boy. The boy was practicing Marshal Arts. He was extremely talented, especially for a boy of his young age. Maya giggled when a beadle flu and took his wooden sowed away and he started chasing it.

"That is our son Aikka" the king said "he is the boy that you promised your child to, that is if it turns out to be a girl".

Maya was pleased. The fact that this boy was already so talented with a sowed made Maya happy. At least she knew if her child was a girl she would be safe. She wanted her child to be well protected and she could tail that this boy would be able to protect her.

The king called out his sons name and motioned for him to come over. The boy obliged. Maya giggled. He was just too cute! She knew that if her child was a girl that she would be very pleased with his appearance.

"Yes father, what it is?" the little boy asked.

"Aikka, I wanted to introduce you to some one" Arenk said and motioned to Maya.  
"This woman is Maya, she is an old friend of your mothers and she is pregnant. If her child is a girl then she and you will be promised".

Aikka bowed to Maya. "It is a pleasure to meat you miss" Aikka said.

"It is a pleasure to meat you as well" Maya said. She smiled at him. He smiled back.  
Maya whispered in Nemini's ear "he is adorable!" Nemini giggled. She was glade Maya liked her son.

"Now then, your mother and I must talk with miss. Maya so you can go back to your training" the king said. Aikka bowed to his father then ran off.

When they were gone he started meditating. He tried focusing all his thoughts on making that child a boy. (A/N: that's cute but if he thinks that will work I think I'll burst a gut laughing).

The adults kept walking until they got to a patio. They walked in and took there seats. Maya stared at the inside. It was even more beautiful then on her home planet.

Every thing was simply gorgeous. It took her breath away. Soon the king had to leave to discuss army maneuvers. The girls stayed and talked.

They talked about every thing from when they were kids to there kingdoms and friends. Now they where talking about there kids. Maya couldn't wait till her child was born, or at least when she knew the gender.

A/N: ok I'm ganna stop there I hope you all liked the chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3 : a child is born

Maya's child was born. Sadly, they had to leave Nourasian. It was too dangerous for Maya their. She didn't know what was going on but some one had attacked her there.  
Maya didn't think it was safe their because of that.  
Nemini and Arenk understood. They knew she needed to get off there planet be fore she was attacked again. They didn't know if she would be, but there was no since in taking a chance when a life was at stake.Espeshaly when it was an unborn life.

If her child would have died then it would have died be fore ever getting to know life. It wouldn't have got to know joy or happiness▓ would never get to know its mother.

Maya didn't want to take a chance. She already lost her love she didn't want to lose her child too. This was her only chance to have a baby. The reason she couldn't get remarried or just have some one else child is because on her planet you can only birth a child to the first man who makes love to her with both being willing which is why people on her planet save them selves till they fall in true love.

So, she left for Earth. She told them that if her child was a girl she would bring her back once she came of age. Aikka hoped that if she ever brought her child back that it would be a boy and the only reason for bringing him back would be for a play date. He didn't want to have his mate chosen for him, he wanted to fall in love, but no one would give him the chance.

But he didn't want Maya to be gone for good. Maya and his mother were good friends and if Maya never came back then his mother might be sad. He also liked Maya a little because she was very nice to him and she wasn't just acting. He hoped that if her child was a girl that she would be as nice as her mother.

But they wouldn't know if Maya's child was a girl or not for a long time. It would probably take 15-16 years for the child to come of age. They just had to wait. Aikka and his parents would wait till then and they would hope to see Maya again.

On Earth after the baby is born.

Maya lied in a hospital bed. She held a beautiful baby girl in her arms. She left Nourasian about 2 or 3 months ago. She met a nice man and they planed on getting married soon.

She told him that she wasn't from hearing, but she didn't say any thing about being from another planet. That might have bin a little too much. She also told him about her daughter▓s father, her husband, and that he was killed by the crogs and how she wanted to start over. He understood and didn't ask about her past, he didn't want to take a risk of reminding her of her first love.

They had hoped that the child would look like her mother because the planed on tailing her that he was her father, that is till she came of age and Maya had to tail her truth. They were lucky that the only thing that looked like her fathers was her hair because both men had the same color hair. The little girl stared at her mother and 'father▓. She smiled at them then fell asleep in her mother▓s arms.

Maya thought about the leaned. Both her daughter and to be husband were fast asleep. She petted her daughter▓s hair. The legend said what would happen if a female was born into her father▓s family. She hoped it wasn't true.

A/N: This is all for this chapter, the next chapter is just ganna be the legend. 


	4. Chapter 4 : legend

The legend

If a female is ever born into the rosecresyed family a demon will awake 17 years after her birth to destroy life and all living creatures. Fights will brake out between enemies, friends, even families. The dead will arise from the ground and kill those they love. Darkness will spread across the land.

Monsters will appeared and pollute the world. The streets will be cluttered with corpses. Water will turn to blood. Homes will ketch on fire.

Light will disappear. Gods will turn against there creations. The ground will shake and open a hole to hell. The world will be flooded in its sins.

The world will die. Heroes will fall. Unless the female born into the rosecresyed family comes and stops the destruction. But to do so she must give up some thing valuable.

She must sacrifice her self to save her world be for a black forms and swallows all the worlds. Her sacrifice will purify the world and save it from destruction. Her love will die with her and they will turn to lights and go to the stares. The throne will go to her first born.

The legend

A/N: there, so if you were wondering the full legend that's it! 


	5. Chapter 5 : disappointment

15 years later.  
A young girl sat on the ground waiting for a call. She was waiting for her fathers call. Her mother died 10 years ago, her father abandon her the next day. She never made any friends, she didn't want to.

Every one thought she was an orphan. They call her that all the time. They saw her as a freak. They use to say she wasn't human because she had no friends or family.

Boys in her school would try and over power her so they could have fun, as in s-e-x. She would always escape one way or another. The girls would make fun of her.  
They would say her dad left her because she was too much of a freak.

No one cared about her. She was alone in the world and every one knew it. Even she knew it. Her father left her 10 years ago, he never called her or wrought or any thing. She knew he would never call but she couldn't bring her self to say it.

She hoped and wished every night that he would come back. She missed her daddy so much. She missed her mommy two, but there was no way she would ever see her again.  
She gave up hope on seeing her mother again in the living world, but her father was still alive. As much as she thought he would never come she knew she had to hope.

Even if he never came back, she needed to believe in some thing. She had enough bad things happen in her life, she needed some thing to believe in. She needed to believe he'd come back, at least until she had some thing else to hold on to. She needed some thing to hold on to.

A boy walked down a flight of steps and seen her. She had bin yelling at two boys for some reason. He smiled and waved his hand. He called her name and told her that there was a package for her.

She smiled at him then ran off. She kept saying that she told them her dad cared.  
Every one rolled there eyes. They already found out that it wasn't a gift from her dad so they didn't care. All they wanted was to see the look on her face when she found out.

She was upset when the mail man (or what ever he is) told her it wasn't from her dad. But when she heard that it was a part she needed to fix her rocket seat she brightened up. She told him thank you once she had her package and ran off again.  
This time she ran to her rocket seat.

She ran into the small shed it was kept in. Sun light sinned through the window. She took the tarp off her rocket seat and began to work. Soon her rocket seat was good as new.

She turned on the machinist started and she drove it out of the shed, and broke it. Soon after she took off a man tried to stop her by standing in front of her. She scared him off and rode on the side of the balding a bit. Then she drove over the wall that surrounded the school.

She was off. She had bin waiting far too long and she was sick of it! She was going to stop waiting for her dad and look for him. She was going to see him.

The next days.

Her barding school wasn't that far away so it only took about a few hours to get there. She made it to where her dad worked. She had to enter with out permission because the grade didn't believe she was really Don's daughter. She soon made it to where they kept the star racers.

She walked over to one and put her hand on it. To her a star racer was the most beautiful thing in all the worlds. Granted the only world she could remember being on was Earth. She stared at the star racer.

She knew every thing about star racers. From how they were bald to how fast the entire different one could go. She memorized every part to a star racer and all the schematics. She knew every thing about star racers.

She loved star racers even though her mother died in one. She took after her mother in almost every way including how she felt about racing and star racers. She loved them. Right as she was about to move her hand to another part of the star racer some one yelled at her?

"What do you think you are doing young man?!" it was her father who had yelled.

She didn't understand. Why was her father yelling at her? Didn▓t he recognize her? And did her just call her a young man?!?!?! Ok she didn't care about the first to questions after that part, she was man.

"Do I look like a young man to you?! Can't you see I'm a girl?!" she yelled.

"In that case you have even less of a right to be hear" he said and the told her to get out. Then he walked over to one of his mechanics. He wanted to see how long it would take to fix the star racer.

When he was out of hearing rang she wispier "this is all a big mistake, I'm your daughter, Eva"  
In a sad tone of voice. She felt very disappointed.

After words his head mechanic called saying he couldn't come in that day. Apparently the guy's wife just had twins. She walked over to the star racer and fixed it when her father was yelling at the mechanic. When he noticed what she was doing he turned to yell at her. But as soon as he started yelling the star racers hovered to life.

He gave her a look.■ What▓s your name?" he asked. It hurt her a lot when he asked that. It was so heart braking. She couldn't talk at first.

"I-I-I'm" was all she could say.

"Well?!" he yelled.

She looked around. She saw a picture with the name Molly on it. She put on a smile and said "I'm Molly!" in a happy voice.

A/N: hope you all liked this chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6 : they meet

A/N: high every one! Sorry I haven�t updated in so long. I just don�t have much inspiration and my obsession with Oban star racers is fading. I�m going to try and finish all my stories though. I don�t believe in ditching a story. So I�m just going to get to the chapter, b.t.w, I�m skipping every thing up until Molly/Eva meets Aikka.

Eva had just been saved from a crowd of small white aliens by some one she didn�t know, yet. She looked up to see a boy around her age who was a few inches taller then her. He had tanned skin, cute baby blue eyes, and adorable elf like ears. One thing popped into Eva�s teenaged mind: Who�s the hunk?  
Eva blushed as she gawked at his hotness smiling like a person in puppy love. (A/N: I LOVE AIKKA!) Eva continued to thing things like �he�s so hot� and �look at those eyes� at least until he said some thing he shouldn�t have.  
�Are you alright? Aren�t you a bit young to be wondering around with out parental guidance?� he asked. Eva�s blush vanished in the blink of an eye. Now Eva thought the words: what a jerk. She rushed to her feet feeling very insulted.  
�Do you really think I was scared? You should see the teachers at my boarding school! Now that�s scary! Any way, where are your parents? You�re no older then I am!� Eva said to him in a ruse voice. She was a little ticked off.  
�Well, in Earth years perhaps� the hunk said. Then some one of the same race as the cute guy started yelling some thing and was waving at the hot boy.  
He was yelling �prince! Prince Aikka come here!� and Eva smirked.  
�Your daddies calling you- prince?� Eva said as he started walking away. The prince turned to her, a small smirk on his face. He liked her reaction. He bowed and said �please forgive me� before leavening. Eva stared in shock.  
Her thoughts: wait, he�s a prince? But I always thought princes were royal pains!! Then Eva was called over to the Earth team by the gunner boy. For the time being she thought he was a jerk.  
With Aikka.

Aikka walked over to where his fencing master was not really paying attention. All he could think was �she seems familiar. I wonder if I know some one like her, or at least looks like her.  
Then he got ready for his race.

Eva and her team watched Aikka�s race. The gunner boy didn�t like it but Eva loved it. But that�s mainly because in her mind she was imagining a shirtless Aikka kissing her check saying very inappropriate things. She was blushing madly and cheering Aikka on. When he won and she cheered and the gunner boy called her a traitor, she paid him no mind though.  
In her eyes all she seen was Aikka. A shirtless Aikka but still Aikka. He smiled up at her. In his mind he was imagining kissing Eva�s lips but he shook the thought out of his head, he knew it wasn�t to be. But that didn�t mean he couldn�t thing about it.  
He smirked. It was a good thing that most of the aliens watching him couldn�t read his mind, but to those who could who gives a care?

A/N: Sorry it�s so short, I can�t think of any thing else! 


	7. AN

A/N: Um, hi every one. I'm kinda having some writer's block and thought of a way you guys could help. So if you would please go to my profile and vote for what ever fan fic you want to be updated soonest, okay? I will leave this poll up for about 2 weeks and then I'll see which fan fic won and I'll finish it. After that one is done I'll finish the second winner, then third and so on, okay?

I am going to put this in all my fan fics that will be on the poll, so please vote.

P.S: Please do not vote as a review to this because after the two weeks is up I will be deleting this A/N.

Thank you for your time and to those that vote then thank you again.

(Hands out a cookie to any one that read this A/N)


	8. Chapter 8 : Sleeping memories

A/N: Hi every one! I've finally finished 'Memoirs of death' and I'm going to start writing more for this fan fic now. ^_^.

XxXxXxXx

With Aikka

Aikka laid on his bed for about an hour or two, just thinking and wondering. He also tried to remember this Elantimaya queen, Maya, but all that kept popping up in his head was the same pink hair. Well, he did remember some thing else; he remembered feeling some thing like annoyance, but he couldn't remember why.

After a while he fell asleep.

In Aikka's dream (Aikka's P.O.V)

I was practices Marshal Arts when my mount, G'dar, flew by and grabbed my wooden sword. I chased after him in a futile attempt to retrieve the weapon. I think I almost had it, but then my father called my name. I looked up to see him waving for me to come over. I did so and looked at the three adults that were now standing in front of me.

One was, obviously, my father. Another was my mother. But the third one I didn't know. "Aikka, I wanted to introduce you to some one," my father said. I turned my head to face him only to see him motioning with his arms to the women that I had already been looking at. "This woman is Maya, she is an old friend of your mothers and she is pregnant. If her child is a girl then she and you will be promised," he continued.

I couldn't help but think the words 'awe crud' at that. I had already been introduced to who knows how many princesses and I hated them all. Nothing but a bunch of spoiled rotten brats! And if they were promising me to this kid then she must be a princess, meaning that most likely she'd be spoiled too. Just great.

But I didn't let any of this show on my face (no matter how much I wanted to yell 'no way in umshaka' at the top of my longs). Instead I bowed to the women with long pink hair and crimson red eyes while saying in my most respectful voice "It is a pleasure to meat you miss,"

She replied with "It is a pleasure to meat you as well," then whispered some thing to my mother that made her giggle.

"Now then, your mother and I must talk with Miss Maya so you can go back to your training," I heard my father say. I bowed to him then ran as fast as I could. The longer I stayed there the more likely I was going to scream some thing very inappropriate.

I waited for them to leave before I started meditating. But instead of trying to find inner balance or what ever I was focusing all my thoughts and energy on one thing, and that was for the pink haired lady's kid to be a boy. Granted I still might not like the kid but at least if it's a boy I don't have to marry him.

In real life (Narrative P.O.V)

Aikka's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He sat up and looked around. It was early in the morning; the sun was barely even up yet. He sighed and decided to read some thing, so he went to look for a scroll.

A little later

Aikka polled out a scroll and read the cover's name out loud._ "Elantimaya facts?" _

_'I didn't know that we had a scroll about Elantimayas,' _Aikka thought, and with that he walked back to his room and started reading the scroll.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Hi every one. Sorry that that took me so long. I wanted to have this up a lot sooner, but I've been really busy. I have to keep my grades up (some thing I'm not use to doing since it's never mattered before since I almost never went thanks to bullies) and I'm joining 'color guard' so some times I'm not home till 8 at night and by then I'm really tired. Sigh, I just haven't had much time, I'm sorry!


	9. Chapter 9 : finding out the truth

_"Eva, Eva sweetie,"_

_"Mommy?" Eva's voice was small. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, showing just how drowsy she was._

_"Eva darling, come here," she did as she was told and walked up to her mother. The second Eva was standing next to her a hand was extended. "There's some thing I think that you should know," Maya said. Eva nodded and grabbed her hand._

_Then the scenery shifted. Colors blurred and mixed as the world around them disappeared and was replaced by another one._

_They now stood in the middle of a beautiful garden with all sorts of different plants and magnificent sculptures. There was a huge wall going around the garden to keep people in or out of it, there was also an entrance to a beautiful castle with stone walls and red satin like fabrics._

_Eva gawked at the sight as she watched a beautiful butterfly like bug dance on the wind. "What is this place?" she asked as she took a step forwards, feeling the wet grass beneath her feet and between her toes._

_"This is Elantimaya, our home world," Maya said. Eva froze for a second as this sunk in. Once it had she turned around and looked her mother in the eyes, shock and disbelieve evident in her own. Her mother giggled at her before putting her hands lightly on Eva's shoulders and turning her around once again to face the beautiful scenery. "This is our world, or at least it was,"_

_Eva once again turned to her mother with a look of confusion. "What do you mean? Why isn't it still our world?" Eva asked. Maya gave her daughter a look that held both comfort and sadness._

_"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked, Eva nodded. "Then I shell show you," and with that the scenery once again started to change, but this time it wasn't to a beautiful sight that would fill Eva's heart with happiness, this time it was one that scared Eva._

_The first think Eva saw when the scenery stopped changing was fire. She shrieked and jumped back. She could feel the heat radiating off of the flames as they danced and glided across the room, changing from red to orange and from orange to blue. Silver smoke filled the room, escaping threw the windows and doors._

_"Eva? Eva darling, it's alright," her mother said in a soothing voice. Eva was hugging her mother while trying to bury her face in her mother neck. Her eyes were squinted shut as she tried to hide. She may be brave, but she's not insane. She knew fire was dangerous and she wanted to get out of there._

_"Eva, calm down. This isn't really happening, you're safe," Eva decided to look up at her mother._

_"Really?" she asked. Maya nodded. Eva knew her mother wouldn't lie to her, nor would she ever put her in danger, so she let go and calmed down._

_But then a crog busted threw one of the walls with a giant axe. Eva screamed. But before she tried to hide she noticed that the crog hadn't noticed her. "See, this isn't really happening, you're in no danger,"_

_"What's going on?" Eva asked as she watched the crog tear a 10 foot tall 1 foot thick door right off its hinges like it was nothing. She hoped that there was no one in there, but her hopes went unanswered as she saw the crog grab a woman from out of the room and then throw her to the ground with more force then necessary. The woman was now lying lifeless on the ground. Eva held back tears while she saw her mother cry a little as well._

_"Who was that?" Eva asked._

_"That was Madeline; she was one of the maids, a very kind woman, she didn't deserve that," they stood in silence before Eva repeated her earlier question. Maya sighed._

_"This was the day the crogs destroyed our world. They killed many of our people. We had to evacuate to safer places, it was the only way,"_

_"How many are left?"_

_"I don't know. I know that there were plenty of survivors, so I'm sure that there are still a lot of us still alive, some are even still living here," Eva smiled at that fact. Every thing else was sad, but the fact that there were still many alive and well made it some what happy._

_"Is there any thing else that I need to know?" she asked while looking at her mother. Maya nodded and began to explain. By the end of her explanation Eva was wide eyed._

_"So I'm a princess? And I'm already engaged?" she asked. Her mother nodded. She frowned._

_Neither sounded good to her. Being a princess sounded boring. Oh sure you get a lot of adoring fans and are rich, but on the other side you'd always have some one watching you, you wouldn't be aloud to go any were without a body guard (assuming you'd even get to leave the palace), and to make it worse you had to deal with arranged mirages._

_And speaking of which, she was only 15 years old and was engaged! How was that a good idea?_

_Eva decided to voice that complaint. "Why am I engaged to a stranger when I'm only 15?" Her mother smiled._

"_You've been engaged since before you were born, that's just how it is. Besides, he's not a stranger! You've met him,"_

"_When?"_

"_Recently, but that's not important right now,"_

"_Then what is important?" Maya looked down. "Mom?" Eva said in an attempt to regain her mother's attention once it was obvious that her mother's thoughts had wondered. Maya looked at Eva._

"_Yes dear?" she said, trying to hide the strain in her voice. She really didn't want to have to tell this part of the story._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" Eva asked concern evident in her voice. Maya sighed and told her daughter about "The legend"._

_XxXxXxXx_

_A/N: Hi every one! Sorry for the wait. I've had relatives coming in and out for the past few weeks. BTW, some of my relatives are hillbillies (or at least they speak like them) so I'm trapped in hillbilly hell. (Obviously I don't like family reunions, they're not my thing). Well I better go, bye-bye!_


	10. Chapter 10 : winged star

"Molly, wake up!" Jorden said as he tried to wake her. For once she was the one over sleeping, not him. "Molly! Time to get up!" he yelled as he tried to shake her awake, but nothing happened. She didn't respond. Now Jorden was starting to panic.

"Molly? Molly wake up! You're starting to freak me out!" Jorden yelled. "That's it, I'm getting Stan and Koji, some thing's wrong,"

With Molly/Eva

_"Eva Sweetie, I think it's time for you to wake up," Maya said. Eva looked up at her mother._

_"But why?" she asked._

_"Your friends are waiting for you,"_

_"But I've only been here for a little bit! And I haven't seen you since-"she didn't finish her sentence, not wanting to remember the last time she saw her mother. She had been haunted be those memories for long enough, she didn't want to think about them any more. Maya smiled at her._

_"I'm sorry sweetie but your friends are worried," Maya said. Eva frowned._

_"But," she sighed and looked down. "It's not fair._

Back with Jorden

"Hay, Stan Koji, some thing's wrong," Jorden said. Both of them looked up at him.

"What do ya mean?" Stan asked.

"I've been trying to wake Molly up but for some reason she's not waking up, she's not responding at all! She's not moving or any thing. She's just lying flat on her back, arms to her sides, legs strait and together, and her head up! It's just weird! I'm worried!" Jorden said. He didn't even need to say the last bit, it was obvious in his voice.

Stan and Koji looked at each other before turning back to him. "Maybe we should check on her," Koji said to Stan, who nodded his agreement. With that they both joined Jorden and went to Molly's room.

Back with Molly/Eva

_"I'm sorry sweetie, but some times life isn't fair," Maya said._

_"Tell me about it," Eva mumbled under her breath. Maya smiled._

_"Eva, I want you to have this," Maya said as she pulled out a golden chain necklace out. It had a star with angel wings on it. Eva stared at it in awe as her mother put it around her neck._

_"It's beautiful," Eva said._

_"Eva, this is a antic royal Elantimaya necklace, it is proof that you are an Elantimaya princess. No matter what any one says or does, this is yours. Keep it safe, my little star," and with that she started to disappear._

_"Mommy!" Eva yelled as she tried to reach out for her mother, but she was already gone. Eva looked around to see the scenery start to fade away. "No! No! Please no!" she yelled as every thing started to disappear, and she was left standing alone in nothingness._

With Jorden, Stan and Koji

They had just entered Molly's room when she started yelling "No" over and over again. Jorden rushed to her side. "Molly, calm down! You're alright! It's okay!" he yelled as Stan and Koji watched in complete confusion for a moment before also rushing to her side.

"No! No! Please no!" Molly yelled. Jorden held her to his chest as he tried to calm her down.

"Molly, calm down," he begged. She continued chanting for a few more moments before she finally stopped and began to open her eyes. She looked around in a daze.

"Jorden?" she asked. He smiled.

"You okay Molly?" he asked. She nodded and he sighed. "Good," she looked around again and saw Stan and Koji were also there.

"You sure you're okay?" Stan asked. She nodded again.

"Yea, I'm fine,"

"Glad to hear it, we were really worried," Koji said.

"Oh, sorry to have worried you," Eva said.

"It's okay, as long as you're okay," Koji said.

"Now, how 'bout getting some breakfast," Stan said. Eva nodded and they went to have some eggs and toast.

"Hay, Molly, were did you get that necklace?" Jorden asked. She looked down to see the same necklace as in her dream and smiled. She wrapped her hand around the winged star and smiled before looking back up at him.

"It's a gift from my mother," she said.

"Oh, she must love you a lot," he said smiling back at her. She nodded and they went back to eating.

With Aikka

Aikka was flipping threw more pages in the Elantimaya scroll he found when he came across a picture of a winged star. There was a paragraph underneath it so Aikka decided to read it.

_'The winged star is one of the royal sings usually worn by princesses. Princes wear the 'winged rose'. Kings wear the 'flying sun' while queens wear the 'loving moon'. Kings wear the sun to show their rule while queens wear the moon to show their caring nature and love for their children. Princesses where the star to show their relation to their mother and how one day they will wear the moon. Princes wear the rose to show their honor.'_

"Hum, well that's an interesting fact," Aikka said to himself as he continued to flip threw the pages.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you all liked. Bye-bye now, I'll type more later. ^_^


End file.
